This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the disclosure relates to an axial retention feature for turbine vanes.
A gas turbine engine includes one or more compressor sections, a combustor section, and one or more turbine sections. One example turbine section includes an array of turbine vanes that are supported relative to an outer case. The array is typically axially retained relative to the outer case using a single ring that is fastened to the outer case using numerous circumferentially arranged bolts. Alternative retention methods include brackets which increase part weight and cost.